


I Like Pineapple

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [14]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fruit, I should delete it, I was gonna delete it, Like really stupid, M/M, Pineapples, Shopping, Short, So I'll post it, This Is STUPID, and short, but i wrote it, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Not all of these dumb drabble writing exercises are gonna be good.  This is one of those that aren't.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Like Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these dumb drabble writing exercises are gonna be good. This is one of those that aren't.

Zach grabbed his hand and pulled him through the oddly brightly colored store. Isle after isle until he found the one he was after. He let go of Owen's hand as he scanned the wide selection of colorful bottles. Zach carefully selected one and held it up to Owen. "What do you think of strawberry?"

Owen shrugged. "I like pineapple."

Zach nodded and dropped the strawberry into the basket he was holding. Then he grabbed a pineapple bottle and tossed it in, along with a few other fruit flavors.

"Zach. Seriously." Owen stared down at the selection. "We don't need all of this."

"Yes we do." Zach insisted.

"Why do we need all of them?"

"Because." Zach said as he selected another. "I wanna know which one tastes the best when I lick it off you." He said as he tossed the flavored lube into the basket with the others.


End file.
